Le Jeu rien que le Jeu
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Rire avec ses amis , draguer les plus belle filles en uniforme sexy , manger des truc bien gras sans pour autant prendre un gramme , être le meilleur Dueliste de l'Académie , devenir le roi du Duel . Que demander de plus ?
1. Chapter 1

La Duel Académie . La LDA pour les fan qui rêve chaque jour d'avoir leur billet d'entrée pour intégré cet préstigieuse école qui enseigne le Duel de monstre comme personne . Ce qui renforcer sa réputation était que son fondateur Seito Kaiba est le seul à pouvoir tenir tête au Roi du duel Yugi Muto ajouté a cela le fait que les dueliste pro sortais exclusivement de cet endroit donner tout de suite envie de rejoindres les banc de l'école .

Bien que personne n'avais envie de retrouver chez les rouge Sliffer . Eh oui même là-bas le rang social ou les capacités était afficher avec des couleur choisie par Makuba pour rendre hômage aux dieux égyptiens , Les Rouges Sliffer était les plus nul et chacun savais que si quelqu'un atterissais là-bas il ne pouvait que remonter . Les Jaunes Râa eux représentez le juste milieux entre Mauvais et doué , pas trop mauvais mais pas assez bon . Eh puis il y avais les Bleu Obélisque c'était soit par leur talent ou par l'argent de leur parents que ces jeunes apprentie Duesliste pouvais rejoindre l'élite de l'Académie .

Enfin tous ça était bien beau mais encore fallait-il passer l'examen d'entrée , comme tout bon examen qui se respecte celui-ci se déroulé en deux partie . D'abord le test théorique qui servais également à découvrir ceux qui avais les connaissance nécéssaire pour suivre les cours donner à l'Académie . Puis enfin le test pratique ou la partie la plus intéressante pour ceux qui aimé mieux jouer un Duel plutôt que de répondre à des questions ennuyeuse .

Aujourd'hui se dérouler l'examen pratique dans la ville de Tesugame . En cet agréable jour d'été les gens allez et venez dans les rues en passant devant les réceptioniste qui devait accueillir les élèves ayant était convoquer pour affronter les examinateur , l'une d'elle observa distraitement sa montre en essuyant son front couvert de sueur .

-Il est presque midi on devrais remballer , déclara t-elle à l'attention de son amie qui avais l'air aussi fatiguer qu'elle de rester debout face au soleil .

-Tu as raison je suis cuite c'est maintenant sûre , souffla celle-ci avant qu'une bouteille d'eau ne se pointe sous son nez la faisant sursauter quand elle vis celui qui lui offrait ce rafraichissement .

C'était un gaçon faisant facilement une tête de plus que elle , ses cheveux était coiffer en piquer derrière sa tête , , si en majeur partie sa chevelure était brun foncée le dessus lui était bien plus claire . Ses yeux était cacher par une paire de lunette d'aventurier de couleur beige avec des verre orangé , sur l'oeil droit il y avais une étoile bleu lui masquant un peu son champ de vision . Son cou était entourer par un collier noir fermer par une boucle carré . Il portait un t-shirt près du corp de couleur rouge terne qui allait parfaitement avec son jean noir attacher avec une ceinture ayant une boucle en forme de Y de couleur or . Ses basket mauve tapèrent nerveusement le sol tandi que la jeune femme aux cheveux noir prit timidement la bouteille en remerciant d'un hochement de tête le jeune garçon qui lui répondit par un sourire .

-Dite vous avez aussi chaud que moi ? dem anda t-il subitement en tirant sur son col

-Euh je oui ! , arriva t-elle à articuler en voyant l'appétissante clavicule du brun .

-Enfin c'est surtout de votre faute , accusa t-il gentiment surprenant les réceptioniste qui se jettèrent un regard paniquer . Sérieux mettre des filles aussi sexy par cet canicule , c'est presque un crime .

Il passa devant elle en essayant de ne pas rire devant les mines outragé des jeunes femmes qui ne purent plus articuler un mot pour contré le jeune homme qui s'engouffra dans le batiment climatisé .

 **-Je te tuerai , marmona une voix sombre qui fit sourire le Dueliste .**

-Va-s'y je m'ennuie , répondit-il en souriant .

ooOoo

Chacuns savais que c'était les derniers Duel de la journée , la dernière victoire revenait à Bastien Misawa un bon éléments qui visé mentalement les Bleu Obélisque mais au vue de ses performance son examinateur avais en tête de le placer chez les Râa . Enfin il n'était pas comme Syrus Trusdale lui avais réussie haut la main en théorie mais avais presque raté la pratique ne lui donnant qu'un pauvre billet pour les Siffler . Le garçon aux cheveux bleu envoya un regard craintif à son ainé Zen qui lui répondit par un regard froid charger de déception devant la piètre préstation de son petit frère qui se recrocvilla sur lui même tout essayant de ne pas fondre en larme .

Une pression sur son épaule le força à se retourna , son coeur sursauta en voyant la bague en argent représentant un démon ayant tout de même du style bien qu'il filler la pétoche .

-Hey c'est libre ici ? demanda le brun en prenant place sans attendre la réponse du bleu qui acquiessa rapidement tout en dévisageant le nouveaux venue .

-Tu es venue passer l'examen ? fit timidement Syrus .

-Non j'avais envie de matter des majorette en mini-jupes mais comme il y'en as pas je vais faire un Duel pour faire passer ma frustration , répondit-il en parcourant le terrain du regard . Et toi ?

-Euh pour l'examen , assura le garçon Trusdale qui prit quelque rougueur en imaginant une troupe de fille en petite tenue .

-Pfff tu manque d'ambition gamin , soupira son voisin en se levant . Bon c'est mon tour , garde ma place j'en est pas pour longtemps .

\- Attend ! retint le bleu surprenant un peu le brun qui se retourna . Tu pense gagner ? tu as vue ton adversaire ?

Devant cet question vital son interlocuteur jetta un oeil curieux sur le terrain de Duel , puis il grinça des dents tandit qu'une aura sombre s'éleva hors de son corps .

-J'y croit pas je vais devoir jouer contre la mascotte de l'école ?! s'énerva t-il en trainant les pieds jusqu'aux stade alors que Syrus essayer de le prévenir .

-Mais non c'est ! tenta t-il en vain . Le pauvre , il va se faire massacrer ...

ooOoo

Vega Crowler , enseignant personel de la classe supérieur des Bleus Obélisque .

Dans la normal des chose ce prof ne prend jamais part au examen d'entrée , sauf bien sûr pour montrer sa supériorité aux autres en écrasant les rêves des pauvres Dueliste qui oser soit l'offensé ou bien comme aujourd'hui se permettait d'arriver en retard . L'homme à la queue de cheval toisa avec un air supérieur le nouveaux venue qui arracha presque le Disque-de-Duel qu'on lui offrait bien généreusement pour qu'il se faire battre par le Dueliste pro .

-Alors à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda avec un air hautaint le soit-disant Docteur .

-Jaden , répondit l'autre en mélangeant ses cartes en ayant les dents serrer . Bon on y vas ?

-Ho je voie que tu es impatient de perdre , sourit mesquinement le blond en activant son arnais de duel . Très bien je vais te rendre service !

-Sérieux ? tu veux me rendre service ? se moqua Jaden en activant son Disque . Change de garde-robe !

Un silence de mort tomba dans l'arène , tous avais le souffle couper après avoir entendu l'insulte faite au Docteur Vega qui vira au rouge écarlatte alors que des petits rire étouffer brisèrent le silence avant de transformer en un brouha de rire dans les quel on entenda plusieur protéstation .

-Pour qui il se prend ?!

-Oser parler ainsi au professeur ! quel effronter !

-Faut avouer qu'il n'a pas tout-ta-fait tord , murmura l'une des filles bleues qui observer tous le spectacle depuis les hauteur de l'arène en compagnie de Zen .

-Je ne savait pas que tu avais un avis sur la garde-robe du Docteur Alexia , dit le Trusdale d'une voix calme .

-Disons que je partage l'avis de ce garçon , répondit-elle en fixant les doigts du brun en bas .

 **~Duel ~**

 **LP : 4000 /4000**

Sur le terrain on pouvais sentir toute la colère de Crowler envers Jaden qui se son coté attendait simplement que son adversaire commence le duel .

-Bon vous prenez racine ou quoi ? s'agaça le Yuki

-Vas tu te taire ?! cria le prof . En garde !

-C'est pas trop tôt ! fit Jaden avec un petit sourire

-Je vais commencer si tu le permet , fit soudainement l'homme blond en regardant rapidement ses cartes . Pour commencer je vais poser deux cartes , ensuite je vais jouer la carte magie **Echange maléfique** , en envoyant une carte au cimetière je peux choisir une carte dans ta main et la détruire !

-Va s'y fait toi plaisir , fit moellement le brun en tendant sa main .

Une projection holographique montra alors la main de Jaden révélant au passage qu'il n'avais qu'un seul monstre et que des cartes magies . Crowler regarda longuement ses cartes en fronçant ses sourcils , il ne connaissait aucune des cartes appartenant à ce jeune impertinent qui tapotta rapidement du pied .

-Je voie qu'on as jouer la prudence en venant avec des cartes inconnue , rigola presque le prof . Mais puisque j'ai le choix je choisie **Yubel**!

La cartes désigner fut envoyer au cimetière arrachant presque un sourire au brun qui fixa sa pioche en ignorant presque que Crowler venait d'invoquer un monstre .

-J'invoque ensuite **Le Soldat Mécanique Antique** , continua t-il en invoquant le dit montre en possition d'attaque .

 **ATQ: 1800/DEF:1200**

-Ho tien un vieux tas de férailles , ironisa tout doucement Jaden en croisant les bras . Laisser moi deviner votre jeu entier tourne autour des monstre de type machine ?

-Ho tu le saura plus tard , répondit rapidement l'homme habiller de bleu . Je termine mon tour , a toi maintenant .

Doucement il tira une carte qu'il regarda rapidement avec un petit sourire au coin .

-Très bien puisque vous avez un monstre sur le terrain est que le mien et vide je peux invoquer directement ce monstre ! s'exclama t-il en plaçant habillement la carte sur son disque de Duel . Viens dire bonjour **Mini-Boy !**

Dans un flash de lumière coloré le monstre fit une apparition maladroite , la créature ayant l'apparence d'un petit garçon en survet rouge s'écrasa tête la première parterre , il se redressa en souriant en grand tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête sur la quel on voyait le début d'une chevelure blonde cacher par une grande casquette bleu .

 **ATQ:800/DEF:600 .NIV:2**

-Ce monstre devrait me faire peur ? se moqua Crowler .

-Lui ? oh je croit bien que oui surtout qu'il va détruire votre monstre en moins de deux , assura tranquillement le Yuki . Allez détruit moi ce tas de boulons !

Rapidement le mini monstre chargea sur son adversaire qui ne bougea pas d'un iota alors que Mini-boy lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit retomber parterre faisant bien rire l'asistance . Puis il revint à sa place surprenant un peu le Docteur qui voyez déjà le monstre de Jaden réduit en poussière vue la différence entre leur point d'attaque .

-Vérifie ton disque , demanda subitement le Vega avant d'être surprit par l'explosion de son propre monstre qui sembler n'être qu'un lointain souvenir . Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

-Moi ? rien du tout enfaite j'ai oublié de vous dire la capacité spécial de Mini-Boy , s'amusa le jeune homme qui tappa dans la main de son monstre . Durant un combat que j'ai moi-même déclarer Mini-Boy peux détruire n'importe le quel de vos monstre du moment qu'il es plus fort que lui .

-Tu aurai dût subir des dommages vue la différence entre leur point ! s'énerva le blond .

-Justement les dommages sont annuler si le monstre en question et de niveaux 4 ou moins , informa Jaden . Part-contre je ne peux activer cet effet que durant mon tour , pour finir je pose une carte-face-caché et je termine mon tour .

(Je voie , il faut croire que ce minable as quelque atouts , pensa Crowler en étirant ses lèvres . Mais ça ne vaudrai pas grand chose quand j'aurai jouer cette carte )

-Bon tu te décide l'affreux ?! fit soudainement le brun en croisant les bras derrière sa tête ce qui remonta légèrement son t-shirt laissant entre-voir son nombril . J'ai pas toute la journée moi !

Il regarda rapidement les tribunes en souriant de manière perverse .

-Quoique , ajouta-t-il en fixant chacune des filles Bleu-Obélisque qui poussèrent des plainte vis-à-vis de ses regards louche .

-Tu fanfarone comme un idiot , fit le professeur en toisant de haut le garçon qui ne lui adressa pas un regard . Aucune chance que tu fasse partie des rang de notre préstigieuse école !

Cet soudaine accusasion sembla réveiller Jaden qui regarda son Deck puis l'Affreux qui lui faisait face , un sourire féroce apparut instantanément sur son visage alors qu'il se prépara à combattre .

-Tu sais quoi l'affreux ? fit doucement le Yuki . Non seulement je vais réussir ! mais en plus je te parie que les filles vont crier mon nom !

~O~

-Eh bien il as l'air confiant , fit Syrus qui regarder attentivement le combat avec Bastien à ses cotés .

-C'est une qualité qui risque de se retourner contre lui , souffla le jeune homme . Surtout que Crowler joue avec son propre Deck .

-Quoi ?! mais c'est injuste ! fit indigner le frère de Zen

~O~

-Il semblerai qu'il as une idée derrière la tête , remarqua doucement la Rhodes .

-Je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus , assura Zen avec son air neutre . Même si il se réveille maintenant il ne peux pas faire grand chose contre le monstre légendaire qui se cache dans le jeu de Crowler .

-Si je comprend bien tu pense qu'il l'as déjà en main ? demanda t-elle en ne quittant pas le challenger des yeux .

-On le saura bien assez tôt même si son sourire montre qu'il as déjà toute les cartes en mains .

-Nous verrons bien alors , sourit-elle quand elle remarqua que certaines filles prirent le partie du jeune homme .

~O~

-Très bien je pense qu'on as assez perdu de temps , marmona sombre le Docteur Vega en piochant . Je vais joué une carte magique **Violente Orage !** Elle détruit toute les cartes magie ou pièges présente sur le terrain !

Une puissante tornade sortie directement de la carte se mit à tourner autour du terrain détruisant alors toutes les cartes face-caché , cela ne sembla pas démoralisé le jeune Duesliste qui regarda le terrain d'un oeil curieux .

-Dit t'aurai pas oublié tes cartes à toi ? fit-il remarquer avant de voir un nuages sombre se répendre sur la zone des monstres .

-Je te présente **Le Gardien Silencieux** , déclara t-il en montrant les deux bêtes doré rugir faisant frémir de peur Mini-Boy qui se cacha derrière les jambes de son maitre invocateur . Les cartes que j'avais posé ne sont activable que si je l'ai détruit , ainsi j'ai maintenant deux monstre sur le terrain , mais il ne vont pas rester longtemps car je les saccrifie pour invoquer **Le Guerrier Mécanique Antique !**

Les deux gardiens se changèrent en un halo de lumière étincelante , de là une main gigantesque sortie du sol , puis un véritable géant de métal sortie du sol touchant pratiquement le plafond surprenant tous les élèves venue pour l'occasion .

 **ATQ:3000/DEF:3000**

-Maintenant je vais m'occuper du nabot qui te sert de monstre ! s'exclama t-il ravie d'avoir son meilleur monstre en jeu . Guerrier Mécanique ! détruit Mini-Boy !

Le monstre de fer arma son poing gauche avant de l'envoyer frapper violement le petit monstre qui fut applatie avant d'être détruit . Jaden ne bougea pas d'un poile quand une violente bourasque souffla sur ses point de vie .

 **LP: 1800**

Il baissa doucement la tête en soufflant un bon coup . Son corps fut comme secouer par des spames qui donnèrent l'impression qu'il pleurer la perte de son monstre .

-Ho allons il ne faut pas t'en vouloir après tout nous -

-Hahahahahahah ! s'exclama t-il soudainement à la surprise général . C'est super ! enfin un monstre à la hauteur ! ça serra encore plus cool de le détruire !

Toutes les personne manquèrent de tomber à la renverse suite aux déclaration du Yuki qui n'attendit pas la permission pour tirer sa cartes qui rejoigna rapidement sa main alors qu'il continuer de sourire devant l'air ébahie de l'affreux qui penser avoir affaire à un fou .

-Bon tu joue ton meilleur monstre , souffla t-il en portant une main à son visage pour retirer ses lunettes qu'il plaça sur sa tête . Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire !

Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux dévoilant alors à tous son regard vairons , son oeil droit était de couleur orange vif , son autre oeil lui était bleu translucide , ce qui inquièta un peu le Docteur c'est que ses iris briller t'elle un feu sauvage qui dévore tous sur son passage .

-Tout d'abord je vais activé ma carte magique **Chemin interdit** cette carte me permet de reprendre une carte se trouvant de mon cimetière du moment que celle-ci n'a pas combattue durant ce duel ! Je reprend donc **Yubel !** , expliqua-t-il rapidement en affichant son grand sourire . Ensuite je joue une autre cartes ! Voicie sous vos yeux ébahie la carte magique de terrain **Ville-Rythmique !**

En un clin d'oeil des bulding sortirent du sol surprenant un peu le docteur qui regarda ce spectacle d'un oeil absent . Si ce plaisantaint penser l'impressioner avec ces tours de joueur de seconde zone , il se tromper lourdement !

-Alors ? c'est tout ? se moqua ouvertement le blond en cherchant son adversaire du regard .

Un claquement de doigt se fit entendre attirant tous les regards sur le Yuki qui se trouvait au sommet d'un de ses Grattes-ciel , dans sa main droite il tenait une nouvelle carte magique .

-Croit moi tu n'a encore rien vue ! assura t-il en jouant sa cartes . J'active ensuite **Guitare infernal !**

Dans un nouveaux flash de lumière l'instrument atteris dans ses doigts , il défia du regard le Vega qui haussa un sourcil devant cet technique de Duel .

-Cette cartes as des effets dévastateur car pour l'activé je doit lui donner des point de vie , informa t-il rapidement en jouant avec les cordes de musique . Je lui cède 1799 points de vie !

Un halo rouge l'entoura alors que sa barre de vie baisser drastiquement sous les yeux surprit de tous le public .

 **LP: 0001**

-Maintenant je peux jouer un air qui va rendre ton Guerrier impuissant ! assura t-il fortement en tirant un rayon d'énergie bleu depuis sa guitare . Tous les points que j'ai saccrifier vont diminuer l'attaque de ton monstre !

 **ATQ:1201**

-Grrr ! ragea Crowler

-Eh je n'ai pas fini ! je vais maintenant invoquer la carte qui vas causer ta perte ! Viens me rejoindre ! **Yubel L'ange Gardienne !**

Dans un véritable feux-d'artiffice de couleur chatoyante apparut une créature ayant les traies d'une femme aux forme généreuse a la peau rouge . Sa crinière violet aux mèches bleu ciel tournoya autour d'elle , elle ouvrit ses yeux qui était les même que son invocateur . Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire ravie alors que ses ailes se dréssèrent dans son dos , les plumes noir tombèrent autour de Jaden qui ne fut pas gêner que son monstre se place dans son dos en l'entourant avec ses bras la tête posé sur son épaules . Toutes les personne présente ne surent pas comment interpretté les gestes du monstre féminin qui ne semblait très attacher au Yuki . Jaden étirer ses lèvres dans un tendre sourire alors que ses yeux croiser ceux de sa Gardienne qui passa un doigts sur son visage .

 **ATQ:0000/DEF:0000 . Niv:4**

-On va devoir attendre pour les câlin Yubel , informa le brun d'une voix douce . Pour l'instant on va devoir s'occuper de cet mascotte !

Ouvrant en grand ses yeux vairon la Gardienne froudroya le Docteur du regard qui par prudence recula en sentant son courrage disparaitre comme neige au soleil . Puis Yubel prit son envole en emportant son Dueliste qui se mit a rire joyeusement alors que la ville du rythmme fut comme réveiller d'un long sommeil , les fennêtre se mirent a briller de milles feux affichant des couleurs rappelant ceux d'une boîte de nuit . Enfin Jaden atteris une nouvelle fois sur le plus haut des gratte-ciel attirant de nouveaux tous les regards sur lui et son monstre qui attendait ses ordres en volant au-dessus de lui . Inspirant un bon coup le brun joua de son instrument magique qui brilla d'une aura rougeatre avant d'envoyer un rayons de lumière qui engloba rapidement Yubel qui ouvrit en grand ses ailes en se laissant faire attendant simplement que l'effet de la guitare s'active .

-Maintenant j'active le deuxième effet de ma carte magique ! annonça t-il avec une pointe de fierté . Les points que je vient de prendre a ton monstre vont s'ajouter au sien !

 **ATQ:1799/DEF:1799**

-Mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! contra le brun en voyant que Crowler allait encore l'ouvrir . Mainteant regarde bien est apprend ! quand j'active l'effet d'un instrument infernal alors que la Ville Rythmique et sur le terrain , l'effet se voie renforcer !

-Renforcer ? paniqua le blond en voyant l'ange gardienne sourire de manière narquoise .

-En claire ma Yubel va recevoir un nouveau bonus ! s'exclama le jeune homme en jouant de manière sauvage avec la gratte magique . Prépare toi a souffrir !

 **ATQ:3598/DEF:3598.**

Un nouveau halo rouge l'entoura alors que ces points augmentèrent sous les yeux médusé de l'assistance qui avais du mal a en croire leur yeux . Pourtant c'était entrain d'arrivé .

Vega Crowler était entrain de perdre le duel face a un nouveaux dueliste .

-Maintenant je vais finir ce duel en activant l'effet de ma Yubel , déclara t-il doucement avec un sourire ressemblant a celui de son monstre qui se posta encore une fois derrière lui . Je ne peux l'activé qu'une fois alors regarde bien ! Yubel et comme son nom l'indique un Ange-Gardien , sais tu que les anges gardien pleurent quand il voyent leur protéger souffrir ?

-Comment ? que dit tu ?

-Alors pour calmer leur peine nous leur offrons notre plus beau sourire , continue t-il d'expliquer en adressant un clin d'oeil a son monstre qui sembla grogner . Dans ce cas précie ça peine c'est de voir mes points de vie aussi bas , mais c'est aussi une incroyable bénédiction car voie tu ça lui donne un nouveau bonus ...

Son sourire donna des frissons a son public qui ne savaient pas comment défignir ce genre d'expression qui sembler fusioner l'extase et la rage de vaincre .

-La différence entre mes points d'origine va s'ajouter a ses points d'attaque , prononça t-il doucement alors que le prof fronça d'avantage ses sourcils .

-Tes point d'origine ?

-Oui les point de vies que j'avait au début du duel , répondit-il en souriant a pleine dents quand il vit la mine déconfit du docteur . Et il ne me reste qu'un seul point de vie alors le calcule et vite fait nan ? Allez Yubel montre lui comment on se bat quand on suis notre rythmme !

Volant haut dans le ciel virtuel l'ange se figea un instant avant de se propulser après un coup d'ailes surpuissant qui la rendit difficile a voir , puis elle tourna suis elle même la transformant une tornade rouge qui annoncer la fin de ce duel .

 **ATQ:7597/DEF:7597.**

Le torse en métal du Gerrier Antique volât en éclat , puis Crowler regarder sa fin arrivé en pleurnichant contre son sort si injuste , lui le grand professeur de duel de monstre ! comment pouvait-il perdre face a ce déliquant qui lui adressa un sourire aussi grand qu'éclatant .

-Un jour je serrai le Roi des Dueliste !

 **Fin du Duel . Victoire de Jaden Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Le tout premier jour a la Duel-Académie devais être exceptionel pour le jeune Sirus Trusedale qui patiement attendais qu'on lui donne son affectation devant l'entrée du seul batiment des environs , si on oublier les infrastructure qu'il avais pus observer depuis l'hélicoptère servant de taxi pour les nouveaux arrivant .

Consultant silencieusement son DPA qui marcher comme une carte d'identité ou comme un livre contenant toute les règles a respecter pour rester ici le bleu fut interrompue dans sa lecture numérique par une ombre menaçante se dressant devant lui .

-Tien regardez qui voilà ! annonça joyeusement Jaden avec un grand sourire . Mon pote d'examen !

-Ho ! c'est toi ! fit Sirus en se relevant d'un bond . Tu te souvient de moi ?

-Je sais pas si tu as remarquer mais t'as des cheveux bleu , répondit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur . C'est dur d'oublié ce genre de détail .

Brusquement le petit homme se rendit compte que le brun n'avais pas l'air de connaitre son nom alors qu'il connaissait le sien depuis son fameux duel contre le docteur .

-Je m'appel Sirus Trusdale , se présenta t-il en tendant la main qui fut imméditament claquer contre celle du Yuki .

-Ravis de te connaitre Sirus , assura le plus grand des deux avant de regarder l'Académie de duel d'un air songeur . On va vivre ici ?

-Euh enfaite -

-Bien sûr que non , vous avez votre dortoir comme tous le monde .

Penchant légèrement son corps sur le coté le petit frère de Zen fixa la nouvelle venue qui sembler être une Bleu Obélisque au vue de son uniforme qui par ailleurs lui allait vraiment bien . Puis il la reconnue facilement comme Alexia Rhodes la meilleure Dueliste féminine de l'école . La meilleure amie de son grand-frère aussi meilleure Dueliste mais du coté des garçons . Une drôle d'ambiance envahie le petit groupe quand Jaden s'approcha d'un pas gracieux jusqu'à la nouvelle venue qui sembler perturbé par la proximité de leur visage .

-Excuse me, what your name ? demanda Jaden

D'abord déconcerté par sa nouvelle langue la jeune Bleu Obélix ne pus que répondre au jeune brun qui la toisé de haut avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres .

-Euh Alexia roh-

-Alexia ? c'est sympa a dire , coupa le brun en se retournant pour rejoindre le rassemblement en trainant le bleu par le col . J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra très bientôt !

Il laissa la jeune femme planter là les joues complétement rougie par l'embarra de s'être fait planter là

OoO

Rassembler dans le grand hall tous les élèves de la Duel Académie était présent , chacun était bien en ligne rangé dans son groupe . Chacun des élèves de l'Académie porter un uniforme d'une couleur différente indiquant leur niveaux ou encore leur cote de popularité au sein de l'école du Duel de Monstre .

Les Bleu représenté l'élite ...ou n'importe qu'elle autre gosse de riche .

Les Jaune eux était une sorte de juste milieux entre pas trop mauvais mais pas assez bon .

Les rouge eux était clairement le dessous du panier ou juste un endroit ou on rangé les élèves qu'on ne voulait plus voir .

Siryus lui fut rangé chez les rouges Slifer après sa piètre performance a l'examen d'entré , intérieurement il avais honte de lui , son grand frère Zen lui était directement passer Obélix le jour de son examen . Part contre il y avais quelque chose qui le choquer légèrement , pourquoi celui qui avais battue le professeur Crowler se retrouver dans le même dortoir que lui ? après tout il avais l'air parfaitement capable de tenir la distance , bon peut-être pas chez les bleu mais assurément chez les Râa . Pourtant il était là juste a coté de lui machant un chew-gum qu'il s'amuser a faire gonfler avant de le faire claquer autour de sa bouche , sa veste de rouge Slifer attacher autour de sa taille lui donnant un coté rebelle qui sembla faire son effet chez l'agente féminine qui le pointer du doigt en gloussant entre elle , apparemment son Duel contre la Mascote avais fait son effet .

-Alors on se retrouve hein ? fit doucement remarquer le bleu en riant bêtement

-On dirait bien que toi et moi on est déstiné a être ami , comprit facilement Jaden avec un grand sourire tout en ébourrifant les cheveux du Trusdale .

-Euh ouais , prononça t-il légèrement gêner par le geste du Yuki qui se concentra sur le nouveaux venue .

Vue sa tenue et sa posture cela devait être quelqu'un d'important , chose qui se confirma rapidement quand il se présenta comme étant le directeur de cette Académie , il fit un petit speech sur la compétion l'amitié et le devoir de donner le meilleur d'eux même .

En bref aucune base pour intéresser le brun aux yeux vairon qui regarder les filles avec un sourire charmeur celle-ci se mirent a glousser en faisant de petit coucou qui mirent Jaden de très bonne humeur , puis il remarqua les regard au coin de ses camarade de dortoir qui sembler d'un seul coup très mal à l'aise , curieux le Yuki se tourna vers Sirus qui haussa simplement les épaules ne semblant pas comprendre ce changement d'ambiance .

-Bien maintenant nous allons élire les représentant des Dortoirs , annonça le directeur avec bonne humeur . Bleu Obélisque ?

Avec quelque grognement tous le monde chez les bleu laissa passer Chad Priceton un des meilleur élèves mais bon il était franchement insuportable avec son arogance , montent sur l'éstrade en affichant son air supérieur habituel le brun adressa un regard noir à Jaden qui ne le vit pas du tout bien trop absorber par la jupe de madame Fontaine la directrice du dortoir des filles .

-Jaune Râa ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut un nouveaux fraichement débarquer qui s'avança , Bastien Misawa étaient plutôt apprécier par ses nouveaux camarade malgré son problème de recherche du Deck parfait le rendait un peu perturbant à suivre .

-Les dame Obélisque ?

Sans surprise pour tous le monde Alexia Rhodes rejoignit les deux mâle bien trop fier pour dire que cette fille les rendait particulièrement excité .

-Bien pour finir les Rouge Sliffer ?

Jaden se sentie comme au milieux d'une mer d'hésitation d'angoisse et de chuchottement qui confirmer ses pensée .

Les Rouge sont vraiment nul .

Soupirant bruyament le brun se mit à marcher en coupant la foule devant lui en deux , de toute façon tous le monde avait remarquer qu'il sortait du lot avec son test d'admission contre le Docteur qu'on surnomé la Mascotte grâce au Yuki , approchant avec nonchalance jusqu'au directeur de l'Académie il attrapa gentiment le micro de ses immense paluche avant de se tourner vers l'assemblé d'élèves qui le fixer avec des yeux rond , toussant un peu pour s'éclaircir la gorge le brun se tourna un instant vers la blonde pour lui adresser un étrange sourire .

Il faisait peur là !

-Bonjour Duel Académie ! s'exclama t-il fortement à la surprise général . Je voie que cette année nous avons recrutter des jolie fille ! c'est parfait ça me fait déjà une bonne raison de rester !

Sans vraiment le prévoir toute les filles présente se mirent à rougir sous les rire des garçon qui ne pouvait qu'approuver les dires du Yuki qui enchaina .

-La deuxième raison ? hum je vais faire en sorte que les Sliffer devienne les numéro un , ensuite je proposerai un nouveaux menu à la cantine et j'ai quelque idée d'uniforme pour les pom-pom girl ~

Souriant comme un gamin le brun s'avança en ignorant tous les regards braqué sur lui et les mâchoire fracassant le sol , enfaite il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet que venait de faire sa phrase et ce n'était même pas pour cette histoire de jupe plus courte et de haut plus serrer qui rendit les jeune femme complétement furieuse surtout quand un idiot murmura trop fort que ce serrai super de prendre des photo .

-Bref , dit-il plus sérieusement . Je compte bien devenir le Roi du Duel alors vous autre qui aujourd'hui devenait mes soldat et mes bouffons ! cria t-il à l'attention des autres Sliffer . Sous mon régne vous allez tous suer sang et eau pour prouver à cette Académie qu'on est pas des gros nul alors on se sort le doigt du nez et on prend nos Deck pour allez écraser les autre comprit ?!

Un ange passa ...

Puis tous les rouges Sliffer se mirent à acclamer leur représentant avec passion en criant des phrase du genre

"Vive le roi !"

"On te suivra jusqu'en enfer !"

"Les Sliffer ! Les Sliffer !"

Continuant de sourire Jaden scruta les autres élèves tous en leur adressant un salut de la main .

-Quand aux autres , dit-il de manière mielleuse . Faite gaffe à vos miches j'arrive !

OoOoO

-Nous devons renvoyer cet espèce de sauvageon ! non mais vous avez entendu ses délire ?! il n'a pas de respect pour cette école et en plus il vient de demander des affiche pour avoir des majorette durant les match ! Nous devont vite le renvoyer monsieur le directeur sinon ce serra la ruine pour notre Académie .

Inutile de dire qui vient de parler c'est aucun doute la personne qui déteste le plus Jaden Yuki .

-Allons Docteur Crowler c'est un adolescent à cet âge il arrive qu'on soit très anthousiaste et puis c'est son premier jour laisser lui le temps de prouver qu'il n'est pas si horrible que vous le dite , dit avec un sourire bienvaillant le Directeur Shepard .

-Mais monsieur-

-Ma décision est prise Docteur ce jeune garçon va rester dans notre établissement , âcheva le chauve en faisant glisser une pille de document jusqu'au blond . Maintenant il faut que vous signé quelque papier .

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi avez vous besoin de ma signature ?

-Ho monsieur Yuki m'a fait part de votre désir de devenir notre mascotte officiel alors il est normal que vous ayez la responsabilité de notre futur équipe de majorette !

Jamais de toute sa vie Vega Crowler ne s'est sentie aussi abandonner et déséspérer qu'en ce jour d'été durant le quel il fut devant cette feuille déclarant offiellement son statut de mascotte de la Duel Académie .

oOo

-Tu croit pas que tu y es allez trop fort avec Monsieur Crowler ?

-Pas du tout ! je suis bien plus gentil que j'en ais l'air !

-Ouais mais avoue que le coup de vendre son image pour une chaine fast-food c'était méchant .

-Tu veux manger à l'oeil ou non Sirus ?!

-Euh b-be-be-bbb-ben .

-C'est bien ce que je penser .

Arrivant finalement devant leur dortoirs Jaden fut comme statufier , il avait vue l'immense château des bleu , la forteresse entourer d'un lac pour les filles , les jaune eux avait droit à un dortoir classique mais qui démontrer bien un grand confort .

Et eux avait ça ...une cabane de jardin .

Le Yuki pouvait jurer que les mouette se foutter de sa gueule .

-Bordel si ils veulent tant que ça nous faire partir ils aurais dût écrire un paneau avec écrit en gros "Cassez vous ! " , grogna le chef des rouge en remettant ses lunettes .

-Tu exagère c'est pas si mal , tenta d'apaisé le Trusdale

-Sirus soit rationel et logique ! cet endroit est pas fait pour qu'on reste mais qu'on soit trop dégouté pour y rester ! rétorqua le brun en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre commune

-Fermer cette porte !

Se raidissant soudainement le Yuki leva les yeux en l'air , reculant subitement en plaçant le bleu en bouclier Jaden attrapa un balais qui trainer pour le pointer vers la masse allonger sur le lit du dessus .

-Putain y'a un Koala géant ! Vite Sirus bute le !

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?! Va s'y toi !

-T'es plus petit que moi donc tu fait ce que je te dit allez !

-Non je veux pas arrête !

-Faut le zigouiller avant qu'il ne nous bouffes alors grouille !

-Mais je veux pas le tuer moi !

-Arrête de chialer tout de suite sinon je t'assomme !

-Maiheuuuuuuu !

-Bon t'en pis à l'attaque !

Frappant avec l'objet de ménage la tête du marsupiale sous les cries d'encouragement du Trusedale Jaden faisait de son mieux pour déffendre son territoire contre le Koala qui gémissait des "Arrête ! "Merde mais arrête je suis pas u-aie !"

ooOoo

-Donc tu es Charlie Huffigton Duesliste de deuxième année ce qui fait de toi un vétérant des Sliffer , résuma Jaden assis avec Sirus . Bien des excuses s'impose pour t'avoir prit pour un Koalo mangeur d'homme .

Le grand bonhome aux traie de Koala et avec trois énorme bosses sur la tête approuva gravement les dire du Yuki .

-Bon alors désoler de t'avoir frapper avec un balais pendant vingt minute et je m'excuse pour mon camarade qui à légèrement participé en lançant ces chaussure , prononça le chef des rouge d'une voix neutre . Je m'appel Jaden Yuki enchanté de faire ta connaissance .

-Et moi c'est Sirus Trusdale et encore désoler

-Quand on m'a dit que je devait partager ma chambre j'imaginer pas que je me retrouverai avec un duo de cinglé !

-Hey relax mon pote dit toi que plus tard on en rigolera , déclara Jaden avec un sourire innocent .

-Sa m'étonnerai !

-Et puis on va pas dormir à trois dans ce plaquard a balais , assure le Yuki en sortant son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message . Je vais rennové un peu ce dortoir .

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?!

-Jaden à dit qu'il serrai le responsable des-

-Hum Hum !

-Euh oui , soupira le bleu . "Le Roi des Sliffer et maitre absolue du Duel " donc il peut maintenant faire ce qu'il veux du dortoirs tant qu'il ne le détruit pas .

-Quoi c'est toi notre représentant ? comment les autres t'ont convaincue ? ha ils ont sûrement dût te tendre un piège , soupira Charlie avec une mine peiné pour le nouveaux qui consulté les règles de l'Académie sur son DPA .

-Nan je me suis tout de suite porter volontaire , rassura le brun qui ferma son agenda électronique . Après tout les Chef de chaque dortoirs risquent de se cotoyer donc c'est tout bénef pour moi ! je suis le roi de ce dortoir et en plus je peux voir en privé la belle Alexia alors franchement que demander de plus ?!

-Dit Jaden tu vient d'y penser ou alors tu l'avait déjà prévue ?

-Sache que je ne prend jamais de décision sans que je gagne quelque chose , répondit le Yuki en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus petit . Allez Sirus avoue que ce serrai dommage de se privé de la compagnie de notre belle Alexia ~

Rougissant comme une belle tomate le petit frère de Zen ne pus qu'acquiessé non sans avoir honte tout au fond de lui .

-Bon assez parler sport , souffla Jaden en regardant Charlie . Il va falloir que tu me guide chère laquet , je compte bien convertir ces petit Sliffer innoffensif à ma passion pour le Duel , ils vont peut-être mourrir mais en retour je leur promet un chemin pavet de gloire et de beau petit derrière bien rebondie !


	3. Chapter 3

-NON ! NON ! PLUS A GAUCHE !

-Jaden c'est bon pas la peine de hurler dans ce truc ! ragea Sirus

-QUOI ?! TA DIT QUOI SIRUS ?!

-J'AI DIT QUE T'AVAIT PAS BESOIN DE HURLER !

-Oula du calme petit , fit le brun en coupant son mégaphone tout en plaçant un casque de chantier sur la tête du bleu . Et fait attention c'est un vrais bordel du coté des première année ils font n'importe quoi !

Grognant tout en inspectant les plant de leur futur Dortoir reconstruit par ces soins le Yuki se dirigea avec son camarade de chambre jusqu'à une grue déplaçant de grande palette de bois sous les instruction d'un Charlie toujours encore sous le choc de diriger les travaux et par dessus il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi se sont tous les Rouges Sliffer qui doivent travailler sous les ordres de Jaden .

En même temps c'est leur représentant alors autant faire ce qu'il dit , de plus aucun prof ne les supervise depuis un moment donc c'est bien le garçon aux yeux vairons qui les dirige et ça sans restriction .

Passant entre ces différent subordoné Jaden siffler en toute insouciance quand soudain une ombre vint obscurcir son petit moment de gloire .

-Tien Monsieur Crowler comment sa va ? demanda le Yuki en réajustant ces lunettes . Vous avez l'air en forme vous faite de la muscu ?

-Je peux savoir ce que signifie tout ceci ?! hurla le blond rouge de rage en pointant du doigt un groupe de rouge entrain de faire couler du goudron .

-Ho ça ? c'est le futur terrain de basket il devrait être fini dans deux semaine si je me trompe pas , répondit-il en consultant son bloc-note .

-Les deuxième année on dit qu'il ferrait de leur mieux pour le terminé plus rapidement , ajouta Sirus sur un ton plus formel .

-T'en mieux faudrait pas qu'il se tourne les pouce parce qu'ils sont un peu plus vieux que nous , soupira Jaden en repportant son attention sur Vega Crowler .

-Là n'est pas la question ! Tu ne peux pas faire ce qui te chante !

-Techniquement si , assura Jaden en levant un doigts ce qui fit réagir le petit frère de Zen qui lui donna une pille de document officiel . J'ai l'accord du directeur , un permit qui m'autorise à diriger les travaux , j'ai aussi assez d'argent pour offrir de nouvelle infrastructure à notre chère Académie ainsi que quelque technique de Duel qui j'en suis sûr ferrons très plaisirs à mes camarade .

Crowler donner l'impression d'avoir manger un citron avec sa tête de zombie .

-Bref j'aimerai vraiment continuer notre échange mais j'ai encore des truc à revoir sur notre cuisine j'ai pas encore décidé du style , bailla le brun en s'en allant avec le bleu sur ces talons .

-Pourquoi on ferrait pas une cuisine américaine ? conseilla le plus petit

Depuis quelque temps Sirus s'ouvrait un peu plus à son entourage et ça il le devait sincèrement à Jaden qui l'aider à s'épanouir en tant que jeune homme en lui donnant des conseil ou juste en trainant avec lui pour partager ces expérience de la vie , et puis tous le monde se plaisait a l'appeler le "Conseiller du Roi " alors autant dire que toute cette folie commencer à rendre le petit Trusdale plus confiant et sûr de lui .

-Hey bonne idée Sirus ! s'exclama le Yuki en donnant une tape dans l'épaule du plus petit . Comme ça on mangera de bon gros cheese-burger bien chaud avec une sauce si colante et fondante qu'on riste d'avoir un Hamburgasme !

-Va pour la cuisine Américaine , dit-il en notant les envie de son Roi qui continuer son inspectiont . Dit Jaden on risque d'être légèrement trop juste pour la dâte de finition des travaux , on devrait peut-être engager des employer plus qualifier tu croit pas ?

-Mon pote , soupira le brun . Quel mérite tu aurai d'un travail fait par d'autre gens ? sérieux réfléchit c'est bien plus gratifiant de faire les chose soit même plutôt que de regarder les autres bosser pour toi .

-Je comprend excuse moi , dit le bleu d'un air penaud .

-T'en mieux ! tu va bosser avec les nouveaux sur le système d'allimentation électrique pendant que moi je vais avec les autres pour creuser une source d'eau chaude , s'eclama le Yuki visiblement ravis en attrapant une pioche trainant par là . Et puis soit plus confiant on aura largement terminé avant deux semaine minimun !

OOooOO

 **~Deux Semaine plus tard ~**

Alexia Rhodes aimer bien les mystère , d'ailleurs elle penser faire des études pour devenir professeur en histoire de Duel plus tard , mais pour l'instant quelqu'un d'autre avait toute son attention , un certains rouge Sliffer débordant d'un charisme explosif , d'une bonne humeur contagieuse , d'un sens de la repartie impossible à contré , et d'un talent pour le Duel même si jusqu'à présent il n'avait disputer qu'un simple Duel contre le Docteur Vega Crowler qui depuis l'avait dans le colimateur et aussi toute sa petite armé de dévoué soldat qui prenait très à coeur leur rôle de subordoné du Roi rouge .

En quelque jour seulement l'humeur des rouge n'était plus aussi maussade qu'avant non Jaden avait complétement changer tous ça en déclarant haut et fort que les Rouge serrait meilleur que les autres sous sa tutel , après ça tous les nouveaux Sliffer se mirent a l'imité ou à changer en devenant plus sûr d'eux et bon en classe grâce aux révision du Yuki , oui une rumeur courrai et celle-ci donner une image de bourreau stricte et exigeant avec ces subordoné , sauf avec Sirus Trusdale lui c'étaient son petit frère qu'il adorais entrainer dans ces délire comme le plus impressionant en dâte la reconstruction compléte du Dortoirs des Rouges .

Aujourd'hui c'était la fin officiel des travaux et tous le beau monde de l'Académie voulait voir ce qu'un simple Sliffer pouvait bien faire en ayant pour base une simple cabane de jardin , c'est donc avec un curiosité qui lui dévorer tous son cerveaux que Alexia suivie de près par Yasime et Erina ces deux meilleures copine arrivèrent sur ce qui fut qu'un simple terrain plat sans aucune fleur , aujourd'hui se dresser devant eux un chemin de pierre tailler entourer d'une grande allé de fleur rose et jaune arroser par des premier année habiller de leur uniforme noué autour de la taille comme leur chef , plus loin se dessiner un véritable petit chateau de style japonais , les tuile rouge indiquer clairement que cet endroit appartenait aux Siffler et si quelqu'un en douté l'énorme statut en or du Dragon légendaire de Yugi Muto trôner tout en haut du batiment , entrant finallement à l'intérieur de la cours intérieur dans la quel les filles virent un terrain de basket d'un coté alors qu'à l'opposé se dresser une scène de concert sur la quel s'activé une troupe d'élève préparant l'endroit pour la fête organisé ce soir , impresionner par tant de changement Alexia ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'ombre se dressant dans son dos .

-Regardez qui voilà ~

Faisant un tour sur elle même les Obélisque firent face au garçon responsable de la transformation du Dortoirs des nul qui leur souriait de manière trop perverse pour être honnête .

Jaden Yuki alias le diable des Sliffer .

-Bonjour Jaden , salua poliment la blonde . Je suis venue voir comment se porter ton Dortoirs .

-Comme je m'y attendait tu es un véritable petit ange , sourit le brun . Tu te préocupe de tous le monde peu importe la couleur de son uniforme , c'est trognon ~

-Sempai ! hurla un élève en arrivant avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreille . Tout est prêt pour ce soir ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à distribuer les prospectus et les mails !

-Bon boulot J.P , remerçia Jaden avec un petit salut . Fait passer le mot puis demande à tous le monde de se préparer à recevoir nos invité .

-Tout de suite !

Repartant de plus belle en laissant le roi avec les petite elfe bleu qui se demander bien quel genre de pouvoir pouvait changer à ce point ces ancienne mauviette déprimer par leur statut de ringard , non pas quelle était d'accord avec ça mais bon il faut avouer que le changement et bien trop brusque pour ne pas parraitre suspect .

-Plus sérieusement je suis très impressioner par ce que tu as fait , rajouta la Rhodes

-J'ai fait que donner l'idée ces mes laquet qu'il faut remercier , assura le Yuki dans un balayage de la main . Au faite j'espère te voir ce soir je donne un petit concert avec mon groupe crée ce matin

-Tu as crée un groupe juste pour l'occasion ? demanda Erina une brune avec une coupe un peu couette couette qui plaisait au beau brun .

-Nan c'est officiel maintenant ont est les GX ! s'exclama t-il soudainement en retirant ces lunette pour laisser voir ces iris brûlant de passion . Pour info le nom complet c'est Génération-Extrême et croyez moi les filles cette Académie se rappelera de nous autres !

Entourant de ces bras le cou de la blonde et Yasmine tout en plongeant son nez dans le cou de la fille occupant ces journée et ces nuit le Yuki profita de cette proximité pour respirer le parfum des jeune femme ayant changer de couleur , il faut dire que Jaden ne laisser personne indifférent les homme l'idolâtré ou le détesté alors que les filles essayer vraiment de résisté a son charme ravageur qui toucher même les plus endurcie , même Alexia se sentait toute chose quand le brun s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle .

Cassant enfin ce moment un peu trop excitant Jaden se retourna en mordillant son majeur alors qu'une voix se fit entendre dans son esprit .

 **-Compte sur moi pour te faire oublié ces petite dinde ~**

Frissonnant sur place le Yuki admirer l'éclat du soleil en plaçant une main par-dessus son visage , puis sa poche vibra , décrochant d'un geste habille son appreille de communication longue distance le jeune Roi regarder avec des sourcil froncé la tête de Chad Princetong dans le petit écran .

-Salut Sliffer , commença le noir avec un ton puant l'arrogance . Ecoute ce n'est pas que je suis du genre à provoquer mais sache que je ne suis pas dupe ton Duel contre Crowler n'étaient qu'un simple coup de chance alors arrête de croire exceptionel car croit moi tu ne tiendrai pas deux minute contre moi .

-Ta raison contre toi je peux facilement tenir quatre minute sans t'écraser comme une simple petite fourmis , répondit-il sur un ton glacial . Mais si tu tien tant que ça a prouver qui de nous deux et le meilleur viens a m'a fête ce soir et affronte moi , ho et si tu reffuse je serrai forcer de te traiter de poule mouiller , et si jamais tu perd tu devra devenir mon esclave à vie . J'espère que tu sais ce que tu veux mon beau Chad car ce soir tu joue avec ton honneur ~


End file.
